


Playground Games

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK runs into Carlos with a group of kids playing the floor is lava at the park.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 39
Kudos: 700





	Playground Games

**Author's Note:**

> #8 “The floor is lava”

TK is three miles into his run, working up a nice sweat as he laps the park close to the station when he sees him. His back is to him, but TK has not spent weeks getting to know that body intimately, to not recognize those broad shoulders and trim waist, not to mention that spectacular ass that makes TK all but weep every time he sees it.

He stops mid-run, lifting the edge of his shirt to wipe away at his face as he takes in the scene a few feet away from him.

Carlos Reyes, Austin police, hot like the sun, fantastic cook (TK still regrets walking out on the first meal Carlos made for him), the best sex TK’s had in his life and TK’s… _something,_ is in the middle of the playground, hopping on a series of blocks, while half a dozen kids around the age of ten, jump, swing and throw themselves on the playground equipment, their feet never touching the floor.

“The floor is lava!” he hears Carlos shout, his comment is met with high-pitched excited cheers.

He watches Carlos grab hold of the monkey bars, his mouth going dry as the definition in Carlos’ arms and back are in full display as he moves. Mid-swing, a little boy on a block close to Carlos, hurls himself at him, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ waist, knees bent, so his feet don’t touch the ground. Carlos laughs as he takes the added weight with ease.

“That’s cheating, Sam!” a little girl with bright red hair and glasses screams from the slide. “You can’t use Officer Reyes!”

“Nuh-uh!” Sam yells back, still clinging onto Carlos for a moment only to let go when Carlos’ next move brings him close to a climbing rock. “The rules are not to touch the floor, Bethany!”

Bethany doesn’t seem to agree with him as she shakes her head back at Sam. The four other kids stop moving while still standing on something, the game obviously paused by the argument, though none of them are willing to touch the floor in case they’re still in play. They all look over at Carlos for direction.

“Time out,” Carlos says, his feet landing on the gravel. “Guys, we’re not here to fight.”

“It’s cheating,” Bethany repeats, and Sam opens his mouth to argue only to have Carlos hold up a hand.

“It’s not cheating because we didn’t establish it as a rule,” Carlos tells them softly as he crouches down to look at both of them, the rest of the kids hovering close. “ _But_ ,” he continues when it seems like Bethany is getting upset. “We can make it a rule now. The floor is lava, and so am I, okay?”

Bethany and Sam look at each other for a moment before nodding. Carlos smiles. “Okay,” he says again, standing up, spotting him as he does so.

“Hi,” TK says hesitantly as he gets caught, not sure how Carlos is going to react with him finding him here. So far, their encounters have been either at work or Carlos’ apartment, and he’s unsure how to act in this new setting.

The smile Carlos gives him puts him at ease.

“Hey.”

There is a pleased quality to his voice that makes TK feel good. He looks back at the kids who are watching them and gestures towards TK with his hand. “Kids,” he starts as he introduces him. “This is firefighter TK Strand with the 126, say hello.”

TK gets a series of _‘hi’s’_ and a _‘cool,’_ as he gives them a wave.

“Guys you keep playing, I’m going to talk to TK for a moment,” Carlos addresses the kids again before he smirks over at him. “See if maybe he wants to join us in our game.”

His comment is met with another cheer, and the game picks up again as Carlos walks over to him.

“Hey,” he says again once he’s closed the gap between them.

“Hi,” TK greets him back, nodding towards the kids. “So what’s this? Secret children?” he jokes, earning himself a loud laugh.

“It’s a local community program, they give me some kids with busy parents to watch them as they play in the park,” he explains, grinning as an amused twinkle enters his eyes. “They’re all between the ages of 10 and 12, if they were mine, I’ve was really busy over a decade ago.”

“And possibly straight for a while,” TK comments with a grin of his own.

Carlos gives him a teasing look as he gets closer. “I think you have more than enough first-hand knowledge to know that’s not the case.”

TK gives him a shrug.

“Knowledge? Yes,” he answers, biting down on his lip as he thinks of how often he’s been in Carlos’ bed since arriving to Austin. “Enough? Never, baby.”

Carlos closes his eyes for a moment, and TK feels a thrill as Carlos seems to sway into his space. “You can’t say stuff like that to me in public,” he whispers, his voice rough. “I can’t throw you down in a children’s playground.”

TK licks his lips, watching Carlos’ eyes get darker as he tracks the action.

“You also can’t do _that_ ,” he groans. “Now all I can think about is kissing you.”

TK feels his heart speed up. They haven’t done the PDA thing yet, their status too undefined, admittedly by his own hand and Carlos letting him set the pace after their first misunderstanding. He’s known for a while now that if _this_ is ever going to have a life outside Carlos’ apartment, he’s the one that’s going to have to make the first move.

He takes a step forward and leans in half-way, his intent clear as he waits. When Carlos doesn’t pull back or look around, his focus solely on TK, his eyes wide and hopeful, TK closes the distance, pressing his lips against his.

He keeps the kiss soft and closed-mouthed, mindful that they’re still in a kid’s park, and the last thing either of them needs is some parent freaking out over two guys making out. He pulls back, but not fast enough that the kids Carlos is with, don’t notice, letting out an _‘ooooohhh.’_

“Officer Reyes has a boyfriend!” one of them screams, while the others shout and laugh happily.

TK feels himself blush at the teasing, but Carlos seems to take it with humor rolling his eyes after shooting them a look that just seems to set them off again. He shakes his head, looking back at TK.

“Do you want to stay and play with us?” Carlos asks, giving him a dry look. “Word of warning though, they’re going to continue teasing us, preteens are ruthless I’ve come to find out.”

“You don’t mind?” TK asks tentatively. His question is more than just about him staying to play a kid’s game.

Carlos’ expression is gentle and understanding as he takes TK’s hand. “I don’t mind at all.”

TK smiles, nodding as they start to walk back towards the kids.

“Is your boyfriend staying to play with us?” the boy named Sam asks eagerly, the rest of the kids looking just as excited.

Carlos looks at him, smiling when TK gives his hand a squeeze. “He is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
